


旧欢如梦

by chiring



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mocky Mary sucks but mend true love, Soviet Consulate, Welcome to Guangzhou, begin again in their memorial place, canton, the U.S consulate, the couple which divorced, white guys travel in China
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiring/pseuds/chiring
Summary: 恩情于今化烟云  未许再续情份♪空有爱丝万千丈  可惜都已尽化恨♪枉抛相思枉痴恋  恨卿心太忍♪只有叹息旧欢似梦  早经消散莫再寻♪是露米，旧地重游，旧梦重续，破镜重圆雷文It's Rusame.Ivan and Alfred travel to Guangzhou(named Canton before) and visit their Consulate.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	旧欢如梦

**Author's Note:**

> 一开始在一条街上，后来干脆搬到对面了，再后来，一起搬走了。不过，无论搬到哪，将去何方，始终隔着一栋楼，一条街。

01  
“刚下的飞机？”阿尔弗雷德推着他贴着密密麻麻USA贴纸的行李箱，“我记得今天莫斯科飞过来的航班误点。你是怎么到机场的？”  
“俄罗斯的航班不保证人身安全，但绝对保证从不误点。”伊万只是提着个公文包和一个复古的小箱子，“11月，这地方居然还是夏天。”  
阿尔弗雷德瞄着伊万解开围巾又脱下大衣，露出他里面的黑色毛衣还是一头汗的狼狈样子，忍不住脸上偷笑。“今天是零上30度，不是你家的零下30度。”  
“这就是你刚把羽绒脱下来的理由？”伊万看了眼阿尔弗雷德乱糟糟的头发，又看了眼他的行李箱，不用猜也知道这个美国人刚下飞机就抱怨天气跟烤箱一样，然后急匆匆地打开行李箱掏出t恤和短裤换上。  
“你猜的？克格勃又打探到我的行程？包括我在行李箱里塞了多少条内裤？”  
伊万面无表情，仿佛不接受美国人的挑衅。其实他的确知道，因为上星期办公桌就有美国打算飞去中国南方的报告，所以他也跟着去了。至于他阿尔弗雷德会塞多少条内裤进行李箱，不用手下调查也能猜得出——凭多年的经验。不过最后他还是无视阿尔弗雷德的接话，径自走去外国人入境的通道。

02  
隔离了十四天，吃了十四天的外卖，躺着打了十四天的游戏，阿尔弗雷德长胖了十四斤。  
酒店里也没有健身的器材，追求健美身材的他决定出去遛弯，呼吸一下新鲜的空气。

“见鬼了，80多华氏度，十一月还是这么热，”阿尔弗雷德把白衬衫敞开到了胸口，还是无法疏解燥热，“我预计待到圣诞节就走，根本没有带几件夏季的衣服。”  
伊万倒觉得还行，围巾还和往常一样好好地挂在脖子上。

步入秋末，阳光不再毒辣，但透过树影洒在身上还是暖融融的，行人都穿着轻薄短袖，显得长袖长裤的两人像从另一个世界来的。非要说，确实也是，伊万和阿尔弗雷德外形高大，相貌英俊，还有些网红街拍摄影师追着拍了两条街。

“我们的照片按理说不能被普通人拍到。”伊万不太习惯被拍别人拍摄，在长枪大炮包围之下站到了阿尔弗雷德身后。

阿尔弗雷德比了个推特上最近莫名其妙火起来的网红姿势，引来周边路人一片花痴的尖叫。“俄罗斯的网络太落后了吧。你不知道大家都把自拍发到社交网络上很多年了吗？王耀的tik tok点赞都到了3亿，可恶的人口基数。”

伊万等一群人离开后，抓着阿尔弗雷德离开旧美国领事馆前面。

“为什么他们都围在美国领事馆门口拍照，是我苏联领事馆不够气派非凡么？”走到熟悉的黑色的大门前，伊万还是觉得他的领事馆看起来是这一带建筑里最有艺术感的。他对最近网络流行的这些妖艳贱货风气嗤之以鼻。

阿尔弗雷德倒是对此露出了得意的笑，他挪移苏联领事馆已经是无人使用、年久失修的“鬼城”，红砖瓦片都剥落了；同一条街上旧的美国领事馆还在作为企业正常使用呢，黄绿相间的墙面简洁大气。旁边就是麦当劳、星巴克，人气明显更旺。  
伊万则回击即使外墙粉刷成南欧风情的蒂芙尼蓝，星巴克还是廉价的快餐咖啡。

“而且你后来还不是为了私会方便，领事馆搬去了我对面……”  
“你在说什么我可听不懂，后来这个地方给菊用作银行了。”  
阿尔弗雷德又换上惯用的装傻表情躲避话题，吵嚷着要吃gelato雪糕。

本着冒险精神，阿尔弗雷德选了冰柜橱窗里看起来最黑暗的黑凤梨味，但好在味道不错，他像只猫舔个不停，舔得嘴周都沾满黑色的雪糕。伊万见状也感到一阵闷热， 点了个铁观音口味的单球，满嘴都是清爽的茶味，还有伴随茶香一起的甜味。刚吃一口，阿尔傅雷德就咬了他的甜筒，把单球吃了一半。

“没味道！这是吃冰吗？”抢完阿尔弗雷德还毫不知耻地评价伊万手上仅存一半的雪糕。伊万想要也分一口黑色单球，可阿尔弗雷德绝对不会把手中的东西分给别人，自然是脚步加速，跑到刚才的巷口去了。  
几十年了，还是没变。伊万轻笑一下，觉得硬了，拳头硬了。他开始想去追，可后来想想那地方的美国领事馆也不是飞地，阿尔弗雷德跑去也没有被庇护的特权了，伊万就停下想追上阿尔弗雷德揍一顿的冲动。

03

他们走到沙面岛中间，被榕树带过的风吹在后脖颈，就像身在空调下那样凉爽，有种回到了五十多年前的感觉。  
五十年前没如今热，甚至冷得多。  
当时在冷战，世界的两级主宰布置了席卷世界的降温。那是一个只属于他们的时代。  
苏联领事馆的正对面，是80年代后的美国领事馆，然而中间被一个英国牧师住所遮挡。阿尔弗雷德还记得，每天他起床出门下楼运动，刚走出街口，就看到伊万等着，却在冷眼看他的样子。

“这个英国牧师住所变成了一个书店呢。”  
“照旧不对外开放就是了。”  
“也对，我们私下在里面做的事被发现可是会让王耀立刻赶人回国。”  
“这可不是你天天到阳台上架着望远镜偷窥对面的理由！”

两人陷入尴尬之时，正好一只胖胖的橘猫伸了个懒腰，毫不怕生地蹭着阿尔弗雷德的裤脚。  
“嗨，伙计，你是饿了吗？”阿尔弗雷德蹲下揉猫的后颈肉，听它喉咙发出咕噜咕噜声，“住在我家领事馆门口，一看就是这条街的猫老大。”  
橘色的路灯光把两人一猫的影子拉的很长，伊万即使脸上无任何反应，实际上看到这情景也心下一动。他想熟练地把那只猫抱起来，猫却跳走了，又绕到阿尔弗雷德的腿边喵喵叫。  
“他不喜欢你，他喜欢我多一些。”阿尔弗雷德摸得那只猫躺在地上打滚。  
“你身上有汉堡的味道。”  
“那你肯定是身上都是伏特加味，连猫都讨厌。”

夜幕降临，岛上的旅客越来越少，却渐渐多起附近散步的居民。南大门的普通人千年来对外国人见怪不怪，何况是在曾经的租界。伊万和阿尔弗雷德走进街心花园，坐在石凳上，融入本地的居民的休闲时光中。  
是啊，一起在这生活过呢。

04

“啊好饿好饿！伊万，我们去吃……”  
阿尔弗雷德正打算走进大大的“M”字招牌快餐店，伊万伸手扯住了他的后领。

“嘿——放手！”  
“我拒绝吃小孩子的玩意儿。”

迫于伊万变得冷峻的表情，阿尔弗雷德鼓着脸选择拉开一段距离，跟在了他身后走。黑夜里，路边的老旧欧式建筑都打上了惨白的灯光，加上阵阵凉风吹拂，有些阴森森的。  
“我记得，这里是不是基尔伯特曾经住的地方来着？”伊万叹了口气，“说起来柏林墙倒了以后我很久没见过他了呢。”  
“不——这明明是亚瑟的银行旧址！基尔伯特他怎么会在这里……他应该在柏林！”阿尔弗雷德的声音都在打颤。

伊万加快了脚步，感到身后的人也加快脚步跟上自己的动静，偷偷笑了。  
实际上害怕的要命，还在逞英雄，其实明明只要开口，我就会……

“我们去个好地方喝两杯。”伊万带他绕过法租界和英租界，来到江边。这一带变化很大，以前只是一排电灯，如今两岸都是高楼大厦建筑群，还有定点的游船观光服务。各色灯光洒在粼粼江面，背后是欧式风情建筑和街头卖唱艺人。如果不是现在是2020年，发个推特动态还能说是在威尼斯度假。

阿尔弗雷德和伊万来到一家江边的酒吧坐下。伊万点了两杯摩克玛丽，阿尔弗雷德兴趣却放在纠结点哪个汉堡和披萨，最后他终于决定了要加利福利亚鸡肉汉堡和意式火腿披萨。  
“你不喝纯正的伏特加了？”  
“我怕你像以前那样醉的不省人事。”  
“没想到你还会照顾我，突然觉得你没有以前那样讨厌我了。”  
“我只是觉得没必要跟你计较了，点鸡尾酒或许更适合。”  
“well……我才不信你心里真是这么想的。”

这时候酒正好上来了，阿尔弗雷德啜了一口，一阵奇异的辛辣夹杂着浓烈的酸涌入喉咙，让他止不住地咳嗽起来，脸颊涨红了。  
伊万微笑着问：“阿尔弗雷德，辣椒仔和小番茄混合伏特加的味道喜欢吗？我知道你喜欢甜的，所以里面还有百香果糖浆。”  
“你、咳咳咳……是故意的，你绝对还在——咳咳、恨我！”阿尔弗雷德被辣出眼泪，罕见地摘下他的平光眼镜，用手背擦了擦眼睛。这味道他想起以前王耀使劲吹嘘网上购物的时候被软件首页骗到，买的一大箱“酸辣粉”还是叫“螺蛳粉”的，就那个味道。

伊万平静地喝着他觉得是加了冰块的红菜汤，完全不能理解阿尔弗雷德激烈的反应，但总归是完成了让他狼狈失态的计划。  
只见阿尔弗雷德把披萨上苦涩的芝麻菜扒拉下来，还不停地抱怨、开始怀念自家披萨厚重的芝士和火腿……果然是吃不了苦的小屁孩味觉，明明亚瑟烤的焦炭却能面带笑容地吃下去。

伊万转头望向江面，平静地开口。“你还记得以前这里刚开业的时候吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德点点头，“当然记得，我还嫌弃王耀开的五星级酒店，他让我试试去那住上几天评价下。结果我过去一看，他随便让一眼看过去就住不起一晚的人出入。我看不下去，他竟然和我说是为了让全部人一起见识什么叫豪华酒店……换了我，我肯定先会让酒店保安把人赶走。”  
“没记错的话，酒店开了没多久，你已经搬去对面了。”  
“可不，要夹在你们中间，我可是想知道你们暗地里做了些什么。”阿尔弗雷德笑了笑。“以前这些领事馆都还照常运转，现在我的领事馆已经搬到CBD去了，这里只有菲利克斯那家伙的还在运转，果然是没钱。当时我们还去北街红砖楼的俱乐部跳舞、喝醉了被赶出来，他教我跳波兰的传统舞蹈，音乐放的是变奏的小夜曲。”  
“听起来很无趣。”伊万对阿尔弗雷德喋喋不休地谈论他自己和其他国家的情谊并不感兴趣。

“话说你不觉得这地方很适合点根蜡烛吗？”阿尔弗雷德叫来服务生，让人拿个空的啤酒瓶，上面插一支白蜡烛。  
“弗朗西斯没教过你点蜡烛的手段不适合应用在这种场合吗？”伊万看他拿了一盒火柴，刚擦出火焰就被风吹灭，连续擦了三四根也是一样。  
伊万只得用宽厚的手掌做屏障，搭在阿尔弗雷德的手上，挡住蜡烛周围的风，好让他拿最后一根点燃火柴的手递到蜡烛前。

阿尔弗雷德望着终于成功点亮的摇曳烛火，笑得很开心。  
“我当然记得刚开业的时候，弗朗西斯教王耀如何吸引情侣们来这里约会，就说用烛光晚餐，营造有情调的浪漫氛围。后来有一天我想过请你来这里吃饭，但是你准备走了。”  
“三十年前？”  
“大概是吧。”阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，蜡烛还是被风吹灭了。  
“苏联消失的话，苏联领事馆也没有存在的意义了。”  
“是啊，那我也没必要留在这里了。还不如把领事馆改作高级酒店，换个更新的地方办公。这里太安静啦，我也是会感到寂寞的。”

伊万表情有些动摇，这么多年来他一直没想明白为什么王耀的改革开放后，阿尔弗雷德执意要美国领事馆搬到苏联领事馆的对面。一开始他以为是王耀的第一家五星级酒店开在那附近，阿尔弗雷德忍不住想凑近华丽的新东西，后来发现阿尔弗雷德毫无兴趣，搬到对面仅仅是为了每天能够在出门时候露个欠揍的脸给他看。

伊万恢复了平日里软绵绵的微笑。“你还真喜欢出现在我面前，就只是为了气我而已？”  
“当然是为了更方便我的手下潜入你们领事馆，窃取机密文件。”阿尔弗雷德可爱地坏笑起来，伊万每次看到他这种表情就萌生一股想掐住他的脖子的冲动。  
“噢，是吗？被我发现，追打了三条街，最后狼狈地哭叫着想要爬进领事馆，却被我摁在地上、只能扭动挣扎的人是谁来着？”  
“……你犯规！”阿尔弗雷德窘迫地辩解，“明明我按照法律条例已经进入领事馆庇护范围了，你还把我压得死死的不放，手还到处乱…！”

伊万想说的可不仅这些。他还想说阿尔弗雷德在他眼里最狼狈的时候，莫过于一下电车就被自己搂到英国银行的角落旁，吻得他喘不过气却还嫌帽檐遮挡了视线，松开一会儿又缠紧他的嘴唇，继续任由亲吻的无力模样。最后吻到阿尔弗雷德蓝色眼睛迷离地看着自己，鼻尖碰着鼻尖，呼吸之间都是彼此的味道。  
阿尔弗雷德想说的也不仅这些。他还想说伊万在他眼里最犯规的时候，莫过于一夜之间就离开了，还是在他最爱的圣诞节，导致往后都再没法全身心的投入节日。圣诞节本来就应该是幸福而又美好的不是吗？他怎么不在复活节那天死了呢，正好过几天又活蹦乱跳！那才符合常理……

不过都是成年人了，这种心底里充斥着强烈个人欲望的感情还是不要随便暴露给别人看才符合活了几百年年纪的应有表现。两人没敢把想说的说出来，只能吹着江风无聊地随便说些鸡毛蒜皮的小事。

“我们好像错过了昨晚万圣夜，平常你都要去亚瑟家过的吧？”伊万看见路边的餐馆都挂满了南瓜灯装饰，不知道为什么又想到了阿尔弗雷德和其他国家的事，明明现在陪伴在他身边的人是自己。  
“对，今年只能和他视频电话，还以为这次万圣PK一定是轮到我胜利了……214败1胜太丢脸了！”阿尔弗雷德本来亮亮的眼睛突然消沉下去。  
“可以预见的结局，你赢的唯一一次还是因为把我安排在了门背后。”伊万没有怀疑。“你总是爱把节日过成狂欢派对，连王耀都被你的商业营销手段洗脑，不少游乐园水泄不通，都是人。估计他忘了自己国家的人是有多少。”  
“哈哈哈，别说游乐园了，我们过来的时候不也是在地铁挤成沙丁鱼罐头，开车恐怕堵到晚上，还不够印象深刻么。”  
伊万也同意这个观点。“亚洲这块实在人太多了，往年冬天去南方的海岛度假都觉得是人多到变热。”

“那你可以来我家度假，我无所谓多一个俄罗斯黑帮恐怖分子出现在我家世界无敌第一的海滩上。”  
伊万不知道是不是错觉，阿尔弗雷德说完这段话之后一改得意的笑，倒显得有些懊悔，脸也因为酒精的熏蒸泛红。“呃……或者你觉得东南亚海岛就挺好的话，当我没说。”  
“我会豪不客气地去度假一整个夏天的，就等你的邀请。”

不知道这顿饭吃到什么时候，夜间散步运动遛狗的人越来越少，来酒吧吃喝的人多起来，看起来这所城市的人和所有的炎热地区城市一样，热爱夜生活。  
夜生活才刚刚开始，不是吗？

越是夜晚，酒精的作用下一些人的大脑会越亢奋，自然也就越冲动。在他花了数十年快要确信感情能做的一切就是破碎、毁灭、终焉后，不同于随时失恋又随时有新情人的弗朗西斯，他不再指望能够在冷战结束以后找回一段新的恋情。  
但在这个月圆的夜晚，在一个江边的酒吧，他听见一段感情死灰复燃的声响，是一个机会。

“今晚不仅是圆月，听说还是百年罕见的蓝色。”  
伊万望进面前旧情人湖蓝色的眼眸，心思实际并没有放在月色上。他在想今天短暂的美好是否只是一时的幻想，明天过后阿尔弗雷德是否依旧会在清晨北街的路口出现，需要他一早早地站在路上等待，然而他的等待是否如海上方舟一样徒劳无功，在一望无尽的蓝色里迷失方向，最后只能永远在原地漂泊。  
但是阿尔弗雷德用行动回答了他。阿尔弗雷德没有接话，只是看着他的眼睛。伊万看到他眼里泛起一团火焰，是百年前同样见过的。  
“今天过也得很愉快。要来点印象深刻的美好回忆吗？当补偿没吃过的那顿饭。”阿尔弗雷德夺过伊万的玻璃杯，用杯上的吸管喝了一口酒，然后凑到情人跟前，半启嘴唇。

他脑内昏沉，并不知道伊万是否会吻他。  
他只内心坚定地想如果二人就此分别，他宁愿以后再也不会走在这条江边的大街上。  
再也不会。

“一个吻就算补偿吗？那你还欠很多。”  
伊万揽住他的后脑勺，鼻翼两两对碰，喝下这口酒。  
辛辣酸涩甜蜜，的确是印象深刻的美好回忆。  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 一切时间线纯粹作者脑补瞎编请不要信以为真  
> 最后欢迎来广州旅游，来看曾经的苏联领事馆和美国领事馆吧！  
> 另外摩克玛丽真的好酸爽


End file.
